Ill be your best kept secret & your biggest mistak
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: Okay, total title not working, just one letter off :D Anyways, I'm not giving away the story, you gots to read it for yourself, I don't know how It'll turn out, but I've had it in my head since February K Mild trauma
1. There was a terribleCRASH

**Well, I shall resume writing, I came up with an idea about this story when I was skiing, and it was something to amuse me whilst going up the ski lift. I will continue the other one, perhaps, but I wanna write this one first. I'll promise not to stop it. Okay, it's kinda similar to WIFLCD, also a sad one. Enjoy, Zoë**

Phil sat idly in class, everyone was bored, and he stared longingly at the clock, anticipating the bell. Phil felt for a piece of paper in his pocket, something dangerous for him if it got out, it was stupid that he cared about it, but he did. Phil eyed around the room and read the note again, the names and letters written in Via's neat writing, and the replies in his scrawny pen. On hearing the bell, he stuffed it into his pocket and collected up his book. He walked out of his English class with Owen towards his locker, where the girls were waiting patiently for them.

"Are you up for ice cream?" Keely asked the question, directing it at Phil

"Sure", he shrugged, taking books out of his bag and putting them into his locker. A piece of pink paper fell to the floor, Keely went to pick it up but Phil grabbed it from her reach.

"Sorry," he smiled, "not for your eyes". She pretended to be grumpy, but smiled.

"Lets jet," she said perkily, and the four friends left school for the ice cream parlour.

Phil and Owen walked down the street together, Owen just a few paces behind his friend. They had decided to leave earlier then the girls, but Phil was preoccupied. He just read the notes passed over and over again.

"What's that?" Owen came over, talking in a cheery, annoying voice. Before Phil could reply, Owen had snatched the paper from his hand. The blonde boy stared at it for a moment, and Phil's face turned a deep face of red.

"I knew it!" Owen cried, his face in a huge grin, "I mean it was _so_ obvious" Phil snatched it back off him.

"Just _shut up_ about it" Phil said, trying to sound threatening, "If you tell Keely anything you've read on there, I'll…" but he stopped. What could he say, 'I'll turn you into a pumpkin?'

"You'll what?" Owen asked, tauntingly. But Phil just sighed and smiled. He'd confessed his love for his best friend, to his other friend, on the back of his History homework. Without realising it, Owen had taken the paper from Phil again before the other boy had a chance to stop him.

"Give it back" Phil moaned.

"Or what? What happens if I _accidentally_…tell Keely what's on here" he grinned.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me…you know Phil," Owen gazed down at his friend's nice new shoes, "Those shoes you got on a pretty tight" Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, before making a plunge for the now heavily screwed and quite ripped piece of paper. Owen moved out of the way and taunted Phil again

"You want it, go and get it" Releasing his grip, the notes flew into the road, where Phil chased after it.

"You dare tell Keely" But Phil didn't finish his sentence. It was met by a scream of fear and a scream of pain as a car drove head into Phil. The first thing he felt vast pain all over his body, and then the pain that he may never see his family, or worse, Keely again. As he tried to brush away these thoughts, he found himself quickly sinking into a dark abyss of the mind.

**See, I told you it was kinda like the other one, but not quite. Hmmm…I'm pondering on what to call this story, it usually tends to be what I'm listening too, but Windows Media is broken, so that's no help. Oh flip! I hate MSN, it's reset everything! (i.e., my pictures, backgrounds, under name, emotions!) I WANT TO SHOOT IT! Anyways, I may not be able to update for a while because I have exams, but they finish on the 23rd, but on the 24th, I defiantly won't be able to update but I don't care because I'm going to see an AWESOME band. So…ummm, review, and I'll try to update ASAP**


	2. When all you gotta keep is strong

**So I picked that title, why not, it's a nice song. But, I got my MSN stuff and Windows Media stuff back- Yay! I am writing as of 17:37 15th May (my time), but this chapter probably won't be done till some time next week. Well, I hope you like it; it gave me something to do in my head, and while I sleep and stuff. However, my thoughts are more preoccupied on someone :) This song is quite nice, and I could have named my story after a line in this…oh well :) I'll have probably seen FOB by the time I've finished- complete with deer antlers! Sorry, no one really reads these anyways, so I shall continue writing about whatever the hell happens. Also, I shall try not to swear, at all :) Oooooooooo! I love this song which just came on (2nd fav. Of all time), and the video is kick-ass, and Pete looks _bloody_ hot in it :)**

Dr Tabitha Jameson sipped coffee in the staff lounge; after all, she was on her break. She looked expectantly at her phone. She knew Owen was 16, but she did like to know when he got home from school, and he still hadn't replied. She tried to reassure herself, but she could somehow sense something was up. She glanced at her watch, her break was almost up. She sighed and put down her coffee when a junior nurse came in.

"Excuse me, Dr Jameson," the nurse said shyly, "But there is a boy here, he's about 16 and he's been badly hit by a car" The doctor's heart skipped a beat; she felt a lump in her throat.

"I'll, erm," She cleared her throat, "I'll be right there." The nurse nodded and turned to leave. "The boy," Dr Jameson began, "What colour is his hair?"

"Dark brown, I think" the nurse replied. The older woman let out a heavy sigh of relief and exited the room.

The stretcher was pushed at first pace down the corridor. Dr Jameson hurried to catch up.

"What's his age?" She asked

"Male, 16, he was with a boy who watched the whole thing, but he's not talking at the moment" A paramedic informed, "He's got vast internal bleeding and broken most of his bones. They haven't got the driver yet, they think he was going at least 100" but Dr Jameson wasn't listening to what the paramedic what saying, instead, she stared at the boy.

"Oh Lord," she whispered under her breath, "Phil Diffy"

As the cart turned into a room, she set and started, with the aid of others, to help the poor boy.

Lloyd, Barbara and Pim Diffy, along with Keely Teslow, Via Williams and Owen Jameson, waiting patiently for the news about Phil. Owen sat huddled on a chair, a shook of shock set in his eyes. They were the only group of people in the Family Room. The Diffy's had just overcome their crying fits, but Via was comforting a silently sobbing Keely, trying to cry too much herself. Pim tried listening to music, wanting to shut out all hospital and other noises, but it was no good. Just the words brought up the feeling that could happen to her brother

_I slipped into a coma once again_

_Where's my organ donor?_

_Lend a hand _

She turned of the practically-broken MP3, to see a nurse walk in.

"The Diffy's?" she asked. They all looked expectantly at her. "We've managed to keep him in a stable condition, although he hasn't woken up yet, we believe he should recover fully soon." Smiles filled around the room,

"Can we see him?" his father asked

"Yes, but only a few at a time." She ushered the Diffy's to follow her, whilst the three teenagers sat in the family room. You quite a while no one spoke, all could be heard was the loud sound of music from Pim's MP3, which she had left both on, and behind in the room. Before long, Owen spoke up,

"Erm…" he cleared his throat, the girls looked at him, "My mum working here at the mo', do you want me to go see her?" Via nodded, but Keely leant back against her friend. She'd been told Phil was gonna make it, but she had an uneasy sense of doubt resting in her mind.

"I think I might go see Phil on my own" she stated as she got up, wiping tears from her eyes. Walking down the huge corridors with her two friends, they came across both Phil's room and Owen's mum. When Lloyd saw the three waiting outside, he tapped his wife on her back, and she looked up. Slowly, she parted hands with her son and left the room, still sobbing. Keely felt kinda bad, kicking them out. Slowly she entered, whilst Owen and Via talked to Dr Jameson.

"Hi…umm, Phil" She started. It was weird to talk to him, without having him reply, "I'm so sorry about what's happened" she broke down in tears, and ran over to him. The steady beat of his heart resonated in the distance, ringing through her mind.

"Oh, Phil…there's so much I want us to do when you wake up, I never realised how precious life was." She started to pick up speed in her voice, "we can go sky-diving, or would you not like that? I guess not. Anyway, you still needa show me the future, our futures- I wanna see what I turn out like" She started going off into a little fantasy world, that was rudely interrupted by Owen.

"Erm…Phil…Phil was getting this when he got hit…I think you should see it" Owen passed her a dirty, screwed up, blood-splattered piece of paper. He quickly shuffled off out of the room, once again leaving her on her own.

Her eyes shifted heavily as she read the note, a lot of the words she wouldn't make out, but she caught the gist of there discussion. In awe for a few moments, tears once again leaked from her eyes.

"Phil, is this all true then?" she asked him, forgetting he couldn't answer. She walked over to him.

"I agree…" she placed her hand in his, locking their fingers together. "I think, I'm sure, I-" but she was cut short as the heart monitor started bleeping heavily. Keely panicked, just as many doctors came into the room.

"What happened?" one asked, but she didn't reply, she was in tears, she quickly ran out of the room and towards the family room

The six waited in the family room again, no one talked. Keely just stared forward, Owen looked down at his shoes, The Diffy parents hugged each other, Pim was slowly running her fingernail across her hand and Via was hugging Keely, reassuring her, but still in doubt herself. This time, a male doctor came in, he seemed low,

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," he looked down, not wanting to look any of the upset faces, "We tried the best we could but…" he gulped, "I'm sorry to say Philip didn't make it" No one said anything, before Mrs Diffy broke down into a fit of tears on the floor, being hugged by her husband, also crying. Pim just pressed harder with her nails, Owen shook muttering under his breath. Via held to Keely harder, but Keely, not a tear shed her eyes, hey were just blank, staring at the tiled wall.

**There, chapter done. Sorry if you find it a little sad. I got it finished quicker then I thought, that's good :) Hope you enjoy, and review, I like getting emails when I wake up. I best revise now. Whoo! 8 more days: D**


	3. progress report:I'm missing you to death

**Joy, FOUR exams yesterday, by the last one, I had forgotten everything. My cousin came back from a trip round the world, so I stole all her CDs, well, not all, Nirvana, and Franz and stuff. Glad you like the stories, I love the reviews. I don't know where those sure names came from though :) Right, weekend, I shall start writing, even if I don't finish. Okay, Fall Out Boy tomorrow, so I probably won't finish till, like the half term :)**

Phil felt himself flying, just gliding through the air, with not a care in the world. He opened his eyes- he _was_ flying. Colours swirled round him, just like when he would look out of the window of the time machine, and see all sorts of time eras all swirled up in a big assortment of rainbows. But he wasn't in the time machine, he was on his own. Near the top of the colours, they all started to blend together, to make a pure white; he was reaching it…nearer and nearer. He felt a sense of calm, and relaxation, like he wanted to just lay back and sleep. He closed his eyes for a mere moment, but when he opened them, he was no longer flying, but in a pure white room, with naught but a lift in the corner of it. Still, he couldn't quite understand what was happening. Seeing nothing but head-banging white walls, he headed towards the lift. There weren't any buttons, just a mould where you were to put your hand. Phil placed his hand in the cast, and it fitted perfectly. For a short time, nothing happened, and Phil considered taking his hand from the cast and look around for a sign of someone, but, he was cut short of this by a light tingling. The once white walls were turning a deep violet, Phil looked in amazement. He felt a funny sensation. When the room was fully purple, he released his hand, and the lift doors opened, but, instead of staring through to a blank wall, there was yet another room, with a woman in it, seeing Phil, she muttered something under her breath, and then, seeing the purple room, she started to panic.

"Mr Diffy," she tried to state to him, but was clearly too panicky to say it in a formal tone, "Please step through to this room" Cautiously, Phil walked through to the other room, which was a nice red and blue mix.

"Um…where am I?" he asked, confused

"You mean you haven't worked it out?" Phil shook his head. The woman sighed.

"I'm afraid to say, Mr Diffy, that you're dead"

**Okay, sorry 'bout the short chapter, but I wanted to update, and may I say, Wednesday was _incredible_ and Pete Wentz is the HOTTEST guy alive. Period. I was a mere feet from him, Patrick and Joe**


	4. My smile's an open wound without you

**Rightio, I am now writing, wherever or not I get it finished today, is a completely different matter. Right now I'm playing my DS, but I DO want to go on The Sims, but yesterday, it broke :'(**

**I'm going to Bluewater today, to hopefully POTC2, which should be awesome**

**And not to mention**

**DOCTOR WHO FINALE TONIGHT:O :O :O**

**(Also I haven't written this story/ watched POTF for a while now, so, I'm sorry if I get any facts wrong)**

Phil was taken aback by the sudden announcement.

"What do you mean…d…dead?" he asked, in a timid voice

"I'm afraid to say that you were in a car accident at 5:57 this afternoon" She told him, the tone of her voice made it clear that she had done this thousand of times before. Phil was still too confused to say anything, thoughts ran through his head.

"You're…you're joking, right?" his voice was very tense as he spoke, "You can't seriously let me believe I'm in…heaven…or whatever"

"But you're not in heaven" she spoke monotonously, "you're in limbo"

Limbo, Phil had heard of this, this was the bit in between Heaven and Hell, when you couldn't decide, where you lived forever, as a ghost or whatever. Still, he was still certain that this was a practical joke, that his friend and a camera crew would jump out with a camera saying "Fooled ya!" or something similar. The woman could see that Phil looked confused, so she carried on speaking.

"When you put your hand in that mould, the lift should turn either blue, to show you have good aurora, and send you to Heaven, or red, bad aurora, and send you to Hell. You, however, Mr Diffy, have purple, the in between" She stopped to note he was listening, and then carried on "We don't get many cases like this, but it tends to be people of your age who do, and it's for many different reasons. Let me explain"

Of course I'm gonna let her explain, Phil thought, there is nothing else I can do, and answers would be very good right about now.

"When you died, Philip, you caused a chain reaction of the futures of those close to you, the most serious being that your family never made it back to the future, which changed both the past and the future disastrously. Your friend, Olivia, was to become the doctor who found a cure for malaria. Unfortunately, she had to tend for Owen who was so distraught and guilt-ridden about your death, that he barely spoke again and wound up in a mental hospital at twenty-one, with Olivia being his carer. At the age of thirty-seven, he died in the hospital, and Olivia went travelling afterwards. Ironically, she was killed by malaria at the age of thirty-nine. If that hadn't happened to Owen, he would've married Olivia, and turn to modelling." She stopped again, Phil's face had turned a ghostly white, "Without you, your family never got to return to the future, when Pim was twenty-six, your parents went on a second Honeymoon to Hawaii, on their first plane journey. It crashed and both your parents died before the rescue team could find them. Pim, now alone and desperate, sold her story about time travelling and gadgets to the world. Soon, scientists developed more and more time machines- the world was never the same." Tears were brimming to Phil's eyes "If you had been there, Philip, the time machine would've been fixed when you were nineteen…and just proposing to Keely" Phil felt a twang in his stomach, if he hadn't died, he would've ended up with Keely. They would've been happy. The woman started talking again "Miss Teslow…she was a sad case. The moment she found out of your demise, she didn't speak a word and just spent most of her time in her bedroom. The day she started talking, three months after your parting, she was feeling better, accepting your death. Two hours later, she had gone missing, which naught but a note to her mother. Her mother immediately called the police, and the young girl's body was found in Lake Pickford two weeks later. The police report shows that it was a murder, but culprit was found. We know, however, that it was suicide." Phil slumped down against the wall. It was his entire fault, everything bad happened to everyone he cared for, and it was his fault, entirely. He broke down into a sob, his head between his legs.

"Now, Philip, I'm gonna give you the chance I've given no one else- I'm going to let you relieve your final week again" Phil's face lit up, "but on no extent are you to tell anyone about it, or you shall go straight to Hell on your return. There is no way to avoid your demise. You _will_ die at 5:57 on Thursday the 20th of July" Phil nodded hastily.

"Thank you" it was the first thing he had said for a while

"You're doing this for the sake of the world, not for yourself. But there are two things you must do. One is to fix the time machine while you're there, this means lots of hard work and the second thing to do is to wear this at all times" She pulled out a purple gem on a locket. "It changes colour with your aurora, so you know how you're doing"

Phil took the locket and strung it around his neck, it fit nicely.

"Now, I want you to walk through that wall to the far left" she pointed to a wall, which looked clearly solid. Phil nodded yet again and walked towards the wall. Sure enough, his arm went through the wall. He put the rest of his body through and found himself in his bedroom. He looked at his calendar, to find the crosses had led up to Friday 14th June. Immediantly, he picked up his mobile and called Keely. He had a lot to do to make his last week great for her.

**There! I did it! Dances around happily**

**Hope you like it.**

**Sings along to song**

**Sorry, gonna go, just this is a good song. I saw McFly at the Disney Channel Kids Awards ;) go me :D But I can't go see Pa **


End file.
